Night Of The Hybrid
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Someone is watching the Mansion, especially Cassie, very closely. Who is it? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Night Of The Hybrid**

Cassie was having a terrible day! She was jumped by five people and she had scars to prove it. But she refused to cry. While growing up, she was taught that crying showed weakness so she always tried to hold it in. Even though holding in the pain made her feel worse. She was almost to her room when she saw Four Arms walk out of the rec room downstairs. He was about to call to her when he noticed her bruised face and arms. His eyes widened in shock.

"Cassie! What happened to you?!" He called out.

"I'm alright, Red; I'm fine," Cassie spluttered out. Four Arms gave her a non-believing look and began to scale the stairs quickly. For a Tetramand, he could move fast. Cassie sighed and let him approach her. He walked over to her quickly, but gently felt her face.

"Who did this to you?" He said, in a somewhat angered tone.

"Some kids at school. They have made fun of how I look ever since you, Rachel, and Gena gave me some of your DNA. But I don't care I'm proud of the way I look," Cassie smiled proudly. The Tetramand gave her a sympathetic smile and then pulled her to his chest.

"Baby, do I need to go and crack a few eggs?" He joked.

"Yes Fours! And make sure there is nothing left of them when you're done!" Cassie giggled. He laughed at her joke and spun her around happily until Gena walked around the corner.

"CASSIE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Gena said in a shocked tone. Once Four Arms explained, Gena powered up in anger.

"I feel like having a bully barbecue!" She growled.

"Whoa, slow down there, Stormy! You and I can go over to the school and talk to the principal," Rachel giggled as she came around the corner. Everyone was having a good laugh when Cassie glanced out the window and saw a teenage boy, around the age of 17, looking at them through the window. He was well built and yet some parts of his body were lean, like his arms. He had silver white hair that was cut just above his ears and long bangs that almost covered his eyes, but you could still see the eerie goldish glow from his eyes. He was wearing a small smile, but when he smiled you could see his sharp teeth. Cassie gasped and then rubbed her eyes again, but he was gone. "Cassie? You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," Rachel chuckled.

"Guys, I saw someone out there! He was looking at us through the window!" Cassie quickly mentioned. Four Arms and Gena nodded to each other and both ran outside to look around. After a few moments, they came back.

"I didn't see anything; that's strange. No one can just disappear without a trace," Four Arms said.

"What did he look like?" Rachel asked. Once Cassie described him, everyone tried to think of someone that may look like that but no one could. Everyone, except Blitzwolfer.

"Did you say that he looked young and had silver hair?"

"Yes."

"Did anything about him appear…strange?" Blitz asked again.

"Well when he smiled his teeth were very sharp. Humans don't have teeth like that," Cassie responded. Blitzwolfer looked in the direction where Cassie said she saw him. He walked outside and the others followed him. He jumped in the tree and sniffed. It took him less than a second, and then he stopped short.

"He's back…" he snarled. He then looked at the others and told them that they needed to head back inside.

"Blitz…what's going on?"

"Have any of you heard of Blood Claw?"

"No…"

"He's bad news. He appears young and harmless, but in reality he is very strong and cunning. He is a type of hybrid. He is part Loboan and a shape shifter. He can take on any form that he wishes. One minute he can turn into a Vladat and another minute he can turn into a Tetramand. He was thought to have been killed in the galaxy battle years ago."

"Why would he be here?" Cassie asked, a bit scared.

"He has a connection with every Loboan there is. He must have come to see my territory. But if you see him, let me know immediately. He is not safe and he has been known to take prisoners. He's a trickster and deadly!" Blitzwolfer spoke. Cassie curled up deeper in her blankets and she was very scared at this point. She then heard a slight tapping behind her. She turned around at the window and saw him looking at her again, smiling a toothy grin.

"B-BLITZ! LOOK!" Cassie said almost in a scream. Blitz turned and growled, but he saw nothing. "I'm not kidding! He was there!"

"Shhh, calm down, Sweetpaws. I know you're not making it up because I can still smell him. It appears he has taken a liking to you, Cassie, and has chosen only to reveal himself to you right now," Blitz growled, not liking the situation.

"W-WHY ME?" Cassie gasped as Four Arms and Blitzwolfer pulled her in between them to calm her.

"He may be attracted to you because you're young and because of your alien DNA. He can smell my scent on you and anyone that has enough contact with a Loboan may be considered part of the Loboan clan. He likes new blood. That could be why he's here. He wants to know more about you. But don't let him get close to you Cassie. Be careful and stay near me at all times," Blitzwolfer spoke. Cassie nodded, but was clearly terrified.

* * *

That night, she felt something at the bottom of her bed. She drowsily looked up and saw a white Loboan at the end of her bed. He was majestic, beautiful, and terrifying all at the same time! Cassie tried to scream, but she noticed that she couldn't and she couldn't talk! The being prevented her from speaking.

"Now now…there is no need to fear. So you are the one that Blitzwolfer admires so much. My my, you are quite a different species from a Loboan, but attractive for one so young," he spoke calmly. He began to crawl towards her and Cassie struggled back and hit her head. Blitzwolfer sensed something was wrong so he sprinted from his room and burst into Cassie's room. He saw that she was looking horrified and scared but she was the only one in there. He climbed up on the bed and began to lick her gently.

"Easy there. I know he was here. I can still sense him."

"HE TRIED TO GET ME! AND I COULDN'T EVEN TALK!"

"That sounds like him. He is powerful. His type of power is similar to a Celestialsapien. But he is a mystery because no one can ever get close enough to see what type of alien he really is. We only know that he is a shape shifter and Loboan so far. But don't be afraid; I will stay with you," Blitzwolfer smiled as he laid down next to her. She cuddled into his fur and he kept watch over her.

"W-Why does he care so much about being near us?" Cassie asked. Blitzwolfer sighed.

"He rescued me once when I was just a pup. He and I had a special bond, until he asked for my assistance in the galaxy war. He wanted me to help him destroy an entire planet. I said "no." He and I left on a bad note and before we could speak again, I heard that he was dead," Blitzwolfer said sadly. "And now he may have come for revenge…"

"Blitz! Don't let him take me!"

"Easy there…easy, Sweetpaws; I would never let anyone take you away from me; c'mere…" he smiled gently as he began to lick her gently to get her to release her fear. Cassie giggled; his licks were warm and welcoming. He chuckled at her slight squirming and continued to lick her, not knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Cassie was trying not to think about this mysterious new alien lurking around. She knew that her family wouldn't let anything happen to her and Blitz guarded her at every moment he could. If he couldn't, she noticed either Rachel, Gena, Swampfire, Four Arms, or Vamps were close by. She giggled and loved the fact that her family had her back.

"He's not laying a claw on her…" Swampfire huffed.

"If he does…he will have to deal with me…" Four Arms growled.

"He will have to deal with all of us," Rachel added. Suddenly, everyone was stiff and couldn't move! They groaned and tried to get up but couldn't. They were surrounded by a mysterious blue light.

"So hostile for those who have never met me…" a soft voice spoke. Everyone slowly shifted their heads and saw the being appear out of nowhere. He did appear young, but strong nonetheless.

"I am Fang. You all have no reason to fear. I have come on a mission of peace," he said calmly. "I only made myself known to the younger one because I was curious about her."

"W-Why are you here?!" Rachel gasped out.

"I only wish to live on Earth and nothing more," he spoke softly. Blitzwolfer at that moment came charging in but he stopped short.

"You're not Blood Claw…" he said softly.

"No…I know I give off energy similar to his, but I am not him. I am his son. My name is Fang. I have come to make amends with you for what my father did," Fang said softly. Blitzwolfer looked hesitant.

"I don't trust you. How do I know that you haven't come to harm my friends or those I care about?" He snarled, his hair sticking straight up. Fang sighed and let everyone go from his telekinesis.

"If I were here to harm anyone I would have already done so. I am not here to fight, Loboan," He said as he took a step forward. Blitz gently pushed Cassie back and growled at him. Rachel observed and for some reason she trusted Fang.

"Blitz, wait!"

"Why?! We should end him here and now! He's dangerous! If he's anything like Blood Claw he is unpredictable!" He responded sharply. Fang then gently went behind Rachel and grabbed her. She struggled, but he didn't let her go. Blitz roared and he and Vamps were about to pounce until Fang shifted into a Vladat form.

"Stay back…until you realize that I am only here to be peaceful, this one is coming with me," Fang responded. At that moment, he disappeared with Rachel!

"NO! NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Blitzwolfer panicked. At that moment, Rook walked in and they explained what happened.

"No one panic. We will find her but Rachel is very resourceful. She will send us a clue as to where she is; in the meantime we will search! I feel confident that if he has her he won't harm her!" Rook said, but deep down he was concerned for his love.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel felt her blindfold and gag loosen up and she squirmed them off. She saw that she was sitting on what appeared to be a cloud and she was looking up at the night sky. She then looked down and saw that it looked like it was a long drop! She screamed in panic but then felt strong arms around her.

"Don't be afraid. You won't fall," a gentle voice spoke. She turned and saw Fang smiling at her.

"W-Why did you kidnap me?!"

"To prevent anyone from getting hurt. If I did fight Blitzwolfer, someone would have gotten hurt in the process and it would have caused bloodshed," he said matter of factly. Rachel was about to speak, but she stopped short. She knew that what he said was right.

"So how long will you keep me here?"

"Only until Blitzwolfer decides to make peace with me. I mean him no harm, but he doesn't believe me. I can't say I blame him; my father was bloodthirsty," Fang responded. Rachel almost said something when she saw him suddenly change into his Loboan form. She squeaked and tried to move back but he pulled her closer and began to gently lick her.

"Do not fear…I mean you no harm, Rachel. But it is getting late. I will return you now; I sense that Blitzwolfer wants to speak with me," he spoke soothingly. Once they returned on Earth, Blitzwolfer came towards him in threatening and quick strides.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU BROUGHT HER BACK YOU LITTLE…"

"Calm down there, Blitz. I'm alright," Rachel said as she stood in between them. "Blitz, I do think that Fang wants only peace, shouldn't we give him a chance?"

"Not me…" he said as he walked off. Fang sighed and then walked over to Cassie but Blitz came and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He eyed the newcomer. "Don't even think about it…" And then he walked off with a giggling Cassie over his shoulder. Rachel sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Fang. He was just so hurt by your father that he…"

"No need, Rachel. I understand. I just hope he will give me a chance to make amends," Fang said as he gently squeezed her shoulder and then disappeared. Rachel nodded and then went back inside to eat with her family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Fang is a mystery. But Blitz is unsure if he came be trusted. What do you think? Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimers in previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Night Of The Hybrid  
Chapter II**

Cassie was still very freaked out by the newcomer. Fang had been gone for a while now, but no one felt completely safe with him around. She would usually sit near Gena, Four Arms, Rachel, or Blitzwolfer when she would get a chance. She was usually too scared to do anything without anyone close by.

"Don't be afraid. Remember that he won't hurt you. He didn't hurt me when he had the chance," Rachel said softly.

"B-but I'm still scared," she said softly. Suddenly, they heard the rain begin to patter down on the roof. At that same moment, the lights went out!

"Don't worry, honey, let me get Feedback and his bro to get the lights back on," Rachel said softly. Cassie was left on the sofa. She was shivering and scared, until she felt something soft next to her. It was warm and fuzzy.

"Blitz! I'm so happy you're here. I'm scared," she whispered softly. Once the lights came back on, she was face to face with Fang in his Loboan form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Cassie then jumped up to run, but he held her firmly to his chest.

"Calm down, Cassie. I mean you no harm," he said softly. Rachel came running in after hearing her scream and then she let out a sigh of relief.

"Cassie, calm down," she said softly. Fang then began to lick the girl all over her face. Soon Cassie began to giggle and laugh more than scream. Fang smirked in amusement and then let her up. He then changed back into his human form. Rachel could see that his human form was still soaked from the rain and he could get sick if he didn't change.

"Come with me, I think I have some clothes that may fit you," she said softly. He tried them on and some of the young girls at the mansion couldn't help but marvel at his toned body. His pants were loosely around his waist and his abs were tight and strong.

"Is this the typical apparel for humans?" He asked. Cassie was giggling at how he was trying to put on some of the clothes. She then got on a chair and began to pull the shirt over his head.

"Hahahaha, Cassie easy!" He laughed. She then saw he was blinded because he didn't have his head through the shirt hole yet. She then began to poke his ribs.

"CASSIE! Ahahahahaha!" He chuckled out. He then blindly began to tickle her on her sides too. Blitzwolfer heard the commotion and saw the two playing around. He growled and ran in between them.

"Leave her alone! Don't try to put everyone's guard down. I know who you are," he growled at Fang.

"Blitzwolfer, when will you realize I mean you no harm?! I could have easily caused problems when I arrived but I didn't. I would never harm anyone," he said softly. Blitzwolfer growled again, but then winced in pain. Fang noticed that he had a cut on his leg from running in the rain. It happened when he was running quickly back to the mansion when he heard Cassie's screams from her first encounter with Fang.

"You're hurt, Blitzwolfer," he said softly.

"Why would you care?! If you're anything like your father all you care about is MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He roared as Fang used his telekinesis to restrain him. Cassie ran towards them, but Fang put his hand up.

"Do not fear, Cassie. I am merely going to clean his wound," he said quietly. At that moment, Rachel walked in with Gena and they watched as Fang began to wash Blitz's wound carefully. Once he was done, he released the angry Loboan. Blitzwolfer growled and stood up, but Fang gently kneeled to the floor. "I realize you are still angry with my family for what they did to you, therefore, you may kill me to make amends," Fang said softly. Blitz froze in his tracks and his face softened. He picked him up from the floor and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me, I would never kill you. You're only a teenager. I apologize for how I acted; I just didn't know if you could be trusted," he said softly.

"But now that you have earned our trust, will you come to live with us?" Rachel asked softly.

"Thank you, Ms. Jocklin, but I have a home called Castle Lobo; it is a beautiful castle and you all may come and join me when you wish," he smiled as he gave Rachel a large red stone. "Rub this anytime you want to come and visit," he smiled. At that moment, he vanished.

"Well, that was eventful," Gena giggled out.

"Now that that's over, can we get pizza now?" Blitz asked.

Everyone laughed and then went to get some food, but everyone still had the mysterious Fang still on their minds.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Will the gang see Fang again? Who knows! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers in previous chapters.**

* * *

 **Night Of The Hybrid  
Chapter III**

Cassie went to visit Fang at his castle. She was enjoying hanging with him because he was definitely a marvel. He was strong and brave, but he was also serious and mysterious. Fang would barely smile and his golden eyes could penetrate a person's soul.

"F-Fang…can we practice now?"

"Of course, Cassie…," he replied as he got into his battle stance. He was helping her to learn different moves from different aliens since he was a shapeshifter. He was currently in a Tetramand form.

"Come on young one…," he smirked. Cassie immediately charged and they began to wrestle and he tossed her into a soft area near the wall.

"OOMPH!" She gasped as she landed against the soft pillows. He let out a small laugh and turned into his human form.

"Fang?"

"Yes…"

"What is your real form since you are a type of shape-shifter?"

"Cassie…my species will frighten you if you see what I really appear like," he said softly.

"I'm sure it's not bad," Cassie remarked.

"You don't understand. My species enjoys to eat flesh…I may not remember you are my friend when I change to my original form," he said softly. This scared Cassie. He was about to walk closer to her when he all of the sudden felt a twinge of pain in his side. He let out an inhumanly scream and then she saw why she had a reason to fear. Fang was changing! His white hair became a dark black and his golden eyes became red. His teeth became sharp and his skin turned a deep shade of crimson. His ears became pointed and he looked like he was ready to eat Cassie alive. He turned around and smiled a savage smile.

"My, my…and what tasty alien morsel do I have here?" He smiled as he crouched down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she ran away from him and she tried to pull out her stone to rub it and escape back to the Mansion but she was too busy running from him. He jumped in front of her and did a handstand.

"Now where are you going young one? The fun is just beginning," he smiled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! F-FANG, DON'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER ME?"

"No…should I?" He asked with a smirk. This terrified Cassie so much that she turned around and began to run but he grabbed her and pinned her down. "Not so fast!" He smiled as he straddled her waist.

"NO! DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME!" She screamed as she hid her face behind her arms and hands. He chuckled and stuck his head under her arms.

"Now come out of there. I have no intention of eating you," he laughed.

"No! I won't! You just said you would eat me!"

"True. I do love the smell of your flesh, but something tells me that you are something special and that eating you would not be the wisest choice." Cassie still looked unconvinced and he stuck his head in further and rubbed noses with her in a flirtatious manner. She could even feel his Loboan tail (which was now black) wagging in anticipation.

"S-STOP IT!"

"Why?"

"B-Because you're just trying to win my trust so that you can eat me!"

"I wouldn't say that…perhaps I just want to see those pretty eyes of yours…," he growled in a flirty manner. At that moment, Blitzwolfer appeared with his stone. He howled and growled in anger when he saw Fang with a pinned and frightened Cassie under him.

"FANG! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"Blitz! Something has changed him!"

"Cassie, I know, that's why I came to get you! I sensed that something had changed in him. He can't go for very long without changing back to his original form! When Fang is in his real form, he has difficulty remembering who he has encountered when he is in another form!" Blitzwolfer snarled. He then charged at Fang and they began to fight. There was flying fur and sweat everywhere. He then let out a powerful howl and that shook up Fang so much that he had time to grab Cassie and get her to the safety of the mansion.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Fang yelled. At that moment, Blitzwolfer carried Cassie back to the mansion and explained to everyone that Fang had changed back to his natural form and now he was dangerous to be around. Cassie felt terrible though because Blitzwolfer was injured from his fight with Fang. He leg and side needed to be bandaged up. He was told to stay off his feet and to get plenty of rest. All of the aliens had to make him stay in his room, even to the point of strapping him to the bed at times. Cassie sighed sadly and was walking past when she heard a deep voice coo to her.

"Cassie? Is that you?" Cassie stuck her head in and saw him lying on his side and smiling at her. His tail wagged even more when she came in. "There you are. I was beginning to wonder what became of you. I haven't seen you all day." He then noticed her sad expression. "Sweetpaws? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I was just going to make you some soup," she said softly. But he wasn't buying it; he knew she felt bad for him getting hurt.

"I don't want soup. I want you. Please come here, I've missed you today," he smiled. Cassie wouldn't even look at him for a moment, but then she gasped as she saw him get out of the bed and he tried to approach her.

"Blitzwolfer, no! Get back in bed before you AH!" She yelped as he grabbed her even before she could blink and took her back to his bed. She tried to struggle but he wasn't letting her go.

"Now stop moving…I won't let you go. You're mine remember," he chuckled as he began to lick her and pull her to his chest. Cassie giggled and let him hold her and soon fell asleep as he cuddled her. Little did they know, Fang was watching them through his portal.

"Why do I feel like I know them somehow? No matter…this adventure is just beginning. I think I'm going to enjoy this planet," Fang said.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: On no! Fang has forgotten his friends now that he has reverted back to his true form. Will he remember them or will he be like this forever?**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers in previous chapters.**

* * *

 **Night Of The Hybrid  
Chapter IV**

Fang was truly not himself. He was definitely looking and acting strange, but he did not attack anyone. Even in this strange state. One night, he appeared at the mansion when he heard they were having a small barbecue. Once the aliens were done eating, Fang slowly approached them on all fours. He saw Blitzwolfer laughing his head off as Cassie was rubbing his stomach. All the aliens laughed at their cute position.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"No way! This is payback from all of those ticklish licks and those claws!" Cassie laughed.

"CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSSIE! C'MON!" He laughed as he then got her back and began to tickle her stomach with his claws again.

"AH! BLITZ NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" She giggled and laughed.

"Oooooh I got a sweet spot, didn't I, Sweetpaws?" He cooed as he began to lick her on her neck. Fang then approached from out of the bushes.

"May I cut in?" He smiled. All of the aliens gasped and Blitzwolfer immediately put Cassie behind him to protect her.

"Get away from her…," Blitz growled angrily.

"So much hostility…I only want to have some fun," he laughed. Rachel and the other aliens watched as Fang begin to circle all of them.

"Don't be afraid; something tells me that I have met you all before," he grinned. Blitzwolfer growled at him as he approached them closer. Fang then noticed that Blitzwolfer's wound, the one he bandaged before, was still not healed. He then noticed the fear in Cassie's eyes, the same fear that she had when she first met him. These memories were coming back in spurts. He then shook his head and he then became invisible.

"He's gone!" Cassie screamed. Four Arms came behind her and gently hugged her.

"Calm down, honey; we won't let him harm you," he cooed softly. Cassie then felt something touch her face. She turned in front of her and saw his red eyes staring right at her. Four Arms growled in defense, but Fang put his arms up.

"I do not wish to harm her…do I know you?" He said. Cassie nodded shakily. Fang then walked over to Rachel and gently touched her hand.

"Do I know you too?"

"Yes, Fang; we are your friends," she said softly. Fang felt like something was missing, but what? Once everyone knew he was not dangerous, they all went back inside. Blitzwolfer growled at him, but Fang wasn't going to let him get off that easily. He changed into his white Loboan form and pounced at Blitzwolfer.

"GET OFFA ME!"

"No! Let's wrestle!" Fang laughed. Blitzwolfer tried to throw him off but Fang was persistent. Blitz began to laugh as Fang began to gently bite his ears; that tickled him.

"Don't be so tense, Blitz!" Fang teased. Cassie walked in and she grew fearful. Fang turned and approached her.

"Come, young one. You should know by now that I don't want your flesh," Fang smiled, but his toothy grin wasn't helping. He then grabbed her and pinned her down. He laughed at her struggle but she managed to grab the front of his bangs and pull in fear!

"OW! Human! LET GO!" He yelped. It ended up where both of them fell off the bed and Fang hit his head hard. He then looked and saw that Cassie hit her head too and she was rubbing the sore spot. He then crawled closer to her and began to nuzzle her gently.

"Cassie? Are you hurt?" He asked. He then gently rubbed her head. Cassie's eyes popped open wide and she pounced on him.

"FANG! YOU'RE BACK!" Cassie said happily. Fang laughed and then cuddled her closer as Blitzwolfer smiled. Fang's hair became white and his eyes became gold once more.

"Yes, I needed that knock on the head I suppose," he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad the danger has passed," Rachel said as she came inside. Fang then changed into his Loboan form.

"Hmmm, do you need proof that I am back to normal, Rachel?" He said, as his white tail began to wag.

"I think she does," Blitz added as he began to shake his tail and bum as well.

"Oh no!" Rachel gasped. She then ran and grabbed Cassie's arm.

"Why am I running?!" Cassie laughed.

"Hey! When you live in the Mansion, you are a part of every tickle fight!" Rachel laughed as she gave her niece a gentle tickle and they both ran away with both Loboans behind them.

* * *

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!  
**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
